


Priorities

by seonghwhydoidothis



Series: Hybrid Seventeen Drabbles [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cat!Hybrid Jun, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Jun is a Brat, Jun just wants attention like the entire time, M/M, Someone pray for Wonwoo's laptop, Wonhui - Freeform, hybrid seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwhydoidothis/pseuds/seonghwhydoidothis
Summary: Jun wasn’t always this frustrating. He only really caused this much trouble when he wanted attention, or when he slipped into more of a cat headspace than a human one. And unfortunately, Wonwoo thought it was a bit of both.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: Hybrid Seventeen Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I was going to wait to update this series until Wednesday, but CaratLand happened and I got all soft and wanted to post this now!! i hope you enjoy! <33

Jun wasn’t always this frustrating. He only really caused this much trouble when he wanted attention, or when he slipped into more of a cat headspace than a human one. And unfortunately, Wonwoo thought it was a bit of both. He _had_ to work though, it wasn’t optional. If he just powered through for another hour, maybe an hour and a half, he could give Jun all of the attention that he wanted. But, that meant that the cat hybrid had to _let_ Wonwoo work. Which didn’t seem like it was going to happen.

“ _Junhui_ , don’t you dare.” Wonwoo’s heart rate spiked for the thirtieth time in the past three hours as he watched his cat hybrid hover a hand teasingly over his potted plant on the edge of the table, threatening to knock it off onto the floor. This had happened thousands of times, and Wonwoo still didn’t know how to prevent it.

“Jun,” Wonwoo made his voice as soft and sweet as possible, trying to placate the hybrid, “You wanna come sit with me? I can take a break, come here.” 

There was a moment of tense silence where the two stared each other down, then finally Jun’s arm was slowly lowered to his side and he was slinking over to the couch. He hauled himself up into Wonwoo’s lap, tucking his face in the human’s neck and purposefully leaving his ears within Wonwoo’s reach. The human knew what to do, reaching up to gently brush his fingers through Jun’s hair and over his soft little ears. Jun shivered slightly, a purr starting in his chest that Wonwoo could feel against his own. 

Jun’s tail came up to wave languidly behind him, every so often brushing against Wonwoo’s arm, tickling him. Wonwoo could feel Jun’s eyes shut, could feel the cat hybrid’s eyelashes brush against his neck and he shuddered from the sensation. 

This was not good.

If Jun fell asleep, Wonwoo would have to act in accordance with the universal cat law, ‘If a cat falls asleep on you, you’re not to move until they wake up’. Jun could sleep for hours, Wonwoo needed to work now!

“Hey, Junnie,” Wonwoo cooed at the cat hybrid in his lap, ducking his head back so that Jun’s face was no longer tucked tight into Wonwoo’s neck, but was now flush against the human’s own. 

Jun let out a noise that was halfway between a hum and a mewl, keeping his eyes shut.

“You wanna eat something? I’ll make you some tuna,” Wonwoo pressed a kiss to Jun’s flushed cheek, taking one of his hands down from Jun’s ears to brush slowly over the apple of his cheek.

“No. Wanna sleep.” 

Wonwoo hummed, “Okay, you want me to tuck you into bed?”

Jun shook his head, squirming slightly in Wonwoo’s hold and digging his face back into the man’s neck. Wonwoo sighed as he felt Jun’s breathing get more and more even, soft puffs of air fanning over Wonwoo’s neck. He was screwed.

Wonwoo waited a few minutes, until he was absolutely sure that Jun was fast asleep, before he gently leaned forwards, grabbing the corner of his laptop and tugging it towards him. He waited, breath held in anxiety to see if Jun moved at all, but the cat hybrid seemed to notice nothing. Wonwoo silently congratulated himself, dragging the laptop towards him and into his lap, just beyond where Jun was curled up asleep.

He began typing, one finger at a time pecking at each key that he needed. It took far too long, but this was all that he could do. He saw an email pop up on the bottom of his screen and everything seemed to move in slow motion, his hand flew to the _‘volume down’_ button, but not fast enough, as a chime rang through the living room. Wonwoo winced, watching as Jun stirred, keeping his face pressed into Wonwoo’s neck as he shifted his legs’ position. Wonwoo didn’t have time to grab his computer before it was toppling off of the couch because of a kick from Jun, and the cat hybrid was jolting awake at the sound. 

Wonwoo heard a yowl before there was something tight constricting his throat and he could barely see. He struggled to breathe, reaching up to claw at the legs that had wound themselves tightly around his neck. He finally got purchase on Jun’s thigh, yanking it off of his throat and gasping for breath when oxygen was able to access his lungs. Jun slowly crawled back down from where he’d jumped onto Wonwoo, looking at the laptop on the floor and then glaring at his human.

Jun waited for Wonwoo to stop clutching at his throat and gasping before he stood, stalking off to the bedroom and leaving Wonwoo alone on the couch. Wonwoo sighed, standing and briefly making sure that his laptop was still functioning before tip-toeing to his bedroom. He saw two kitty ears poking out from under the blankets and he smiled, softly shutting the door behind him.

“Junnie~”

“Go away.” Came a muffled response from under the blankets, only making Wonwoo’s smile grow.

Wonwoo said nothing, walking around to the side of the bed that Junhui was laying on and facing, crouching down to kneel beside the cat hybrid’s head. Wonwoo gently peeled back the blankets, leaning in to press his forehead against Jun’s and boop their noses together.

Jun’s eyes fluttered open mere centimeters away from Wonwoo, fangs digging into his lip to conceal his smile. Wonwoo watched Jun’s eyes soften and knew that he had already won, pulling back, pressing a kiss to Jun’s nose, and gently sliding his arms under the cat hybrid. Wonwoo scooped Jun out of bed, sitting himself up against the headboard, and lowering Jun into his lap. Jun sighed, squirming out of Wonwoo’s hold and draping himself over the human’s legs instead, his face nuzzled into Wonwoo’s tummy. Wonwoo giggled slightly as his shirt rode up and Jun’s eyelashes brushed against his bare skin and then the cat hybrid was purring, burying his head under Wonwoo’s shirt and against the man’s torso.

“Jun! Tickles,” Wonwoo’s hands came to gently shove at Jun’s shoulders, pushing him away from the sensitive skin. Jun huffed, flipping onto his back and grabbing Wonwoo’s hands, tugging one to rest on Jun’s tummy and the other to rest on his cat ears. Wonwoo knew what to do, nails grazing over Jun’s tummy and ears as the cat hybrid purred. Jun tipped his head back, once again causing Wonwoo’s shirt to slide up his torso, and Jun was free to bury his face in Wonwoo’s tummy once more. Wonwoo struggled to keep still, the ticklish feeling against his bare skin almost too much to handle, but he knew that he was on thin ice with Jun already, so he stuck to tickling Jun just as much as the cat hybrid was tickling him. He dipped his fingers down to trail over Jun’s stomach in little swirls, feeling the cat hybrid’s stomach contract below him. He snorted, peering down at Jun who glared up at him.

“No fair.”

“You started it,” Wonwoo chided, pinching one of Jun’s ears between his fingers. Jun hissed lightly, rolling off of Wonwoo’s legs and crouching beside him on the bed.’

“Don’t test me,” Jun’s warning was playful, as his ears flicked mischievously.

“What are you gonna do, swat me off the bed?” Wonwoo thought of his poor succulent, barely having escaped Jun’s wrath.

It turned out, that was exactly what Jun had in mind, as he launched himself at Wonwoo, tackling the man off of the bed and onto the floor. Jun’s giggles were music to Wonwoo’s ears as the cat hybrid landed squarely on top of his owner, pinning the human to the carpet.

“I told you not to test me.”

“Jun, look!” Wonwoo’s hand was curled tightly around the small metal tube, laser pointer fixed on the wall. Wonwoo _watched_ Jun’s eyes dilate, though he wheezed slightly as Jun used Wonwoo as a launch pad, leaping off of his chest to claw at the wall.

Jun was unsuccessful in his pursuit of the tiny red dot, eyes flicking wildly around as his tail whipped around angrily behind him. This was the last time that dot would evade him. He spotted a hint of red on the pillow and he was leaping onto the bed, claws just barely not ripping open the pillow before the dot was gone. Jun growled in frustration, finally seeing the dot sitting haughtily on the mirror across from the bed. Wonwoo watched as Jun leapt at the mirror, claws scraping against the glass and knees buckling to send him tumbling to the ground. Wonwoo was on his feet in seconds, hoisting the cat hybrid into his arms and holding him like a baby, balanced on his hip.

“Hey, are you okay? Legs didn’t work very well, did they?”

Jun pouted, rubbing his nose where it had bumped against the floor, “ ‘M fine. Stupid dot likes to cause trouble. I’ll get it, I swear I will.”

“I believe you, love.” Wonwoo smiled adoringly at his cat hybrid, letting Jun wrap his legs around Wonwoo’s waist and lay his head on the man’s shoulder. Wonwoo carted Jun out to the living room, kicking his laptop aside and grabbing a blanket. Jun’s beautiful smile finally came out as Wonwoo sat them both on the couch, letting Jun straddle his waist while Wonwoo turned on the television. Jun laid his head on Wonwoo’s chest, purring as the human began petting him again, and Wonwoo suddenly didn’t feel so anxious about needing to work. Wonwoo had his priorities straight. It could wait. This, though, curling up with Jun and petting him until he was a puddle of purrs, this couldn’t.


End file.
